Different
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin, Percival, Arthur, and Gwaine are attacked when and elf woman appeared. Percival falls in love with her but is there something that will stop them from being together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Different_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story is from FeralG3. It's a Percival/OC story. It is set in season 4. Hope you like it.**

Gwaine, Percival, Merlin, and Arthur were hunting when they got ambushed. Merlin was on his horse as the battle raged. Merlin tried to calm his horse but couldn't. Then his horse threw him up. Merlin gasped as his head hit a sharp rock. Merlin cried out painfully when the horse stepped on his leg. The other three heard Merlin screams and looked and saw what was happening.

"Arthur, we won't be able to stop all of them." Percival said.

"But we can at least try." Arthur answered. They went back to fighting the bandits when an arrow came out of no where and hit a bandit in the heart. Then one by one the bandits were being killed. When they were all gone, a woman appeared.

"Mind if I join you? You liked like you needed some help." The woman greeted. "My name is Olivia."

"'I'm king Arthur of Camelot." Arthur replied. Gwaine was by Merlin who was fighting to stay awake.

"Arthur, he's getting worse." Gwaine warned. They went over to Merlin.

"Let me. Our kind knows about injuries and how to treat them." Olivia suggested. Olivia sat next to Merlin and looked at his injuries. "He will need to be cared for. His head wound is very bad, and I fear that his leg is crushed."

"He won't make it to Camelot." Percival said.

"But he'll make it to our kingdom. It's just beyond these woods."

"Then we should hurry. Can we move him?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but very carefully. It could make his injuries worse." Olivia warned. Percival picked Merlin up and put him on one of the horses. They traveled to Olivia's kingdom. When they got there, they walked through the lower town and noticed something very odd. All the people were elves. Their ears were pointed. They also noticed that everyone had very different color eyes. When they got to the castle, they were taken to a guest room. Percival laid Merlin on the bed and a physician checked him over.

"It would be wise if you stay till he has fully recovered. Head wounds are tricky things." The physician suggested.

"But if his leg is broken, that will be weeks." Arthur replied.

"We can send a messenger to Camelot to let them know what has happened." Olivia answered.

"I can give him a remedy to help him heal faster, but you must be very careful. His head wound is at a risk of infection. We can try to stop it, but nothing is certain." The physician warned.

"Thank you. When will he wake?" Arthur wondered.

"Soon. I will be back later today to see how he is."

"Thank you, Gandalf." Olivia thanked. Gandalf left the room. "There is a room next to this one and two across the hall for the rest of you. I will leave you to get settled. Some more suitable clothes with be sent to you."

Olivia left the room. The men got settled. Later that day, Percival was exploring the castle. He went outside to the training ground and saw Olivia practicing. He saw how she was holding the sword and how she stood. He went to her and nodded to her opponent.

"You're holding the sword wrong and your posture is all wrong." Percival said.

"Thank you for your advice but I can handle myself." Olivia answered. Percival picked up a sword and faced Olivia.

"If you wish to defend yourself you will have to learn how to fight properly."

Olivia tried to strike Percival, but he stopped her. Soon she was on the ground with a sword pointed at her throat. Both were panting. Percival couldn't look away. Her skin was a little darker than his. Her eyes were purple and attractive. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't look away. Then Olivia pushed the sword away and stood up.

"You win. I guess you were right. Show me what I should do." Olivia panted. Percival nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Percival replied. Percival spent the next few hours teaching Olivia how to use a sword. When she had mastered it, it was getting dark.

"Thank you for teaching me how to properly use a sword. I should probably go before my mother finds us together."

"Why?"

"My mother would kill you. My father would do anything for her."

"I should probably see the others. Tomorrow, I would like to learn how to use a bow and arrow, if you would teach me."

"It would be my honor. Before I leave I would like to know your name."

"My name is Percival."

"It would be my honor, Percival."

Olivia walked away. Percival went back to the castle and went to Merlin's room where Gwaine was sitting at the table eating. Arthur was next to Merlin helping him eat. Percival sat down and started eating.

"Where have you been?" Gwaine asked.

"Exploring." Percival replied.

"That's not what I saw. I saw you at the training ground with our new friend Olivia."

"I was just helping her use a sword."

"Oh, really. I think you have a crush."

"I'm too old to have a crush. How's Merlin?"

"Other than the fact that he won't stop puking, not good. When he woke up, he started vomiting. He said that his head feels like it's going to explode. Every time he feels dizzy, he started vomiting. Gandalf came in and saw how bad it. He gave Merlin a remedy to help but it'll take some time. Arthur's trying to get him to eat but I don't think it's working."

Arthur sighed and sat down.

"He's sleeping again. His leg was bothering him." Arthur sighed.

"Today has been a long day even if he spent most of it sleeping. His body is fighting." Gwaine replied.

"The sooner he recovers, the better."

Olivia arrived in her bedroom and took her chainmail and armor off.

"Who was the man you were training with?" A woman asked. Olivia didn't turn around.

"Just a man. He was one of the men I helped." Olivia answered.

"They are very dangerous men, Olivia. Try to spend as less time as you possibly can with them. I fear wat they will do."

"Ys, mother."

Olivia's mother left the room. Olivia sighed and took care of her armor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Different pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Yes, I am back. Sorry about the hiatus.**

The next day, Percival met Olivia at the training grounds early in the morning and she showed him how to use a bow and arrow. Little did they know that Olivia's mother was watching.

"Like this?" Percival asked as he shot the arrow and made a bull's eye.

"Perfect. You catch on fast." Olivia answered.

"So do you."

"Yes, but it took you minutes to learn where it took me days to learn how to use a bow and arrow."

"It took me years to learn to use a sword. You learn in a few hours."

"Fair point. There's going to be a feast tonight, you are your friends can come."

"I don't know about Arthur and Gwaine but I know that I will."

"Good. I will see you tonight."

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"I would but I can't. My mother knows that we are talking to each other and she's starting to plant lies into everyone's heads. She doesn't want me near you. She thinks you're dangerous."

"What do you think?"

"That she's right about you being dangerous but what I mean by that is very different than from what she means. I don't agree with her but that wouldn't matter."

"You are a woman. You have the choice to do what you want to do. She can't control you."

"I know but I don't want war."

"How about I walk you to your chambers and we could be talking about our different cultures?"

"You win."

They walked to Olivia's chambers. When they got there, Olivia faced Percival.

"Thank you, Sir Percival for a nice walk. I hope to see you tonight." Olivia said.

"Your welcome." Percival replied. Olivia kissed Percival's cheek. Percival went to his chamber. He stopped to see Merlin. He went in and saw Gwaine tending to Merlin who was thrashing and mumbling. "What happened? Where's Arthur?"

"Arthur went t talk to the king. When he left, Merlin started running a fever and now he's doing this. He hasn't stop. You can watch him while I get Gandalf?" Gwaine explained.

"Sure."

Percival watched Merlin while Gwaine ran out of the room.

The king and Arthur were walking and talking when they saw Olivia's mother walk past. She looked at Arthur angrily.

"You have to forgive her. She has been greatly harmed by people like you."The king sighed.

"Most likely people like my father." Arthur answered.

"Yes. She is not the woman I married though and now I know that she was trying to control me. Olivia was very little when her mother died. I was grieving when I met Zelda. She was beautiful, fair, and kind. We fell in love and got married. Then she pushed me away and is how you now see her."

"It's nice easy."

"I feel like because she is unhappy, I must do all I can to make her happy."

"I felt the same about my father but the a very good friend of mine's told me to be who I want to be, not what my father would want me to be. Now that friend is lying in bed fighting for his life."

"I am very sorry. Gandalf is a very good physician. Your friend is in good hands."

"Thank you. Speaking of Merlin, I should go check on him."

"Will you be at the feast tonight?"

"I'm afraid not but Gwaine and Percival are two of my finest knights and I will make sure that they attend."

"I will be glad to see them. I pray that your friend recovers."

"Thank you."

Arthur went to see Merlin. When he walked into the chambers, he saw Percival, Gandalf, and Gwaine standing over Merlin's bed.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Infection in both wounds. It caused your friend to start thrashing and talking in his sleep. His fever is very high. I have removed the infections but now he must rest. He can not be left lone for even a minute." Gandalf explained. Arthur went over and saw that Merlin was thrashing slightly while Gandalf cleaned the head wound. "Is the boy known for high fevers and seizures?"

"Yes. He was born very early from what Gaius said."

"Then you must be very careful. He may have a seizure. I will come by in a few hours with medicine for the boy. Keep him comfortable and tend to his fever. If it gets worse, take his clothes off and have a blanket cover his lower body. Then come get me."

Gandalf finished treating Merlin's head and then left. Arthur sat down on the bed and saw that Merlin was starting to wake.

"What's happening?" Merlin rasped.

"You have an infection. It's been treated but now you have to fight the fever." Arthur answered.

"Can I have something to drink?"

Percival grabbed the cup of water and helped Merlin take a few sips.

"My head is spinning." Merlin groaned.

"It's the concussion and the fever." Gwaine replied.

"Help me take my shirt off. It's too hot."

Gwaine and Arthur did. When Merlin's shirt was off, Merlin sighed.

"That feels a little better." Merlin moaned.

"Get some sleep. The sooner you heal, the sooner we can get home." Arthur answered.

Olivia was getting ready for the feast when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Olivia sighed. Zelda came in. Olivia sighed. "Is this about Percival?"

"Yes. Olivia, he is very dangerous. They may be here to kill us all." Zelda said. "And the injured one may be their leader. He may be the one to kill all of us."

"I really doubt that."

"I fear that Percival is using you, Olivia. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Mother, I love you, but I am a woman. I can make my own choices."

"I know but I fear for you."

"The only way I can learn is the hard way. I will learn on my own, mother. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for tonight."

Olivia left the room. That night, the two knights were getting ready for the feast.

"Arthur, maybe you should let me stay with Merlin." Gwaine said.

"No, I want the two of you to go. When Merlin wakes, he will need someone to help him." Arthur replied.

"I can do that."

"Yes, but I think you should go. He is my servant."

"Yes, sire."

The two went to the feast. Percival saw Olivia and went to her.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Percival said.

"Are you flirting with me?" Olivia wondered.

"Maybe."

"Shame, not even drunk yet and you are already taking advantage of me."

"I'm not touching you."

Olivia took Percival's arms and wrapped them around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, you are." Olivia whispered as she leaned in to kiss Percival. They kissed and quickly pulled away when they remembered where they were. They looked around.

"One thing that makes us similar is how we dress." Percival said.

"Oh."

"yes, most women dress in gowns and ere makeup like the women here. They wear jewelry and have their hair up."

"Do they dance?"

"Sort of. It's mostly the younger women that dance while the older ones sit around getting fat."

Olvia laighed.

"You're right. We are similar but we are still very different." Olivia chuckled.

"Your people live longer than us, have pointy ears, different color eyes, and have more wisdom at a young age. That's it." Percival answered.

"Actually, there is the whole baby thing. We are pregnant for only 6 lunar months and are babies are born smaller. Women who become pregnant usually find out a week after conceiving. We have two weeks of bleeding during the month."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Then the king came over.

"Father, this is Sir Percival. King Arthur's knight." Olivia greeted. Percival and the king shook hands.

"He is a very fine man. You would make a very good husband for my daughter." The king teased. Olivia and Percival blushed.

"Father, there is nothing between us."

"Well there should be. If he were to ask for your hand in marriage, I would agree."

"Father."

"It's alright, Olivia. It may happen but not for a while." Percival said.

"I should go see the other guests." The king replied. He walked away.

"Do you mean what you said?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Percival answered. Then it was time to eat. They ate and talked and danced afterwards. It was late, when Olivia sighed.

"I should retire. It is getting late and I'm exhausted."

"Then let me walk you to your chambers."

"Thank you."

They talked as they walked to Olivia's chambers.

"Thank you for an amazing night." Percival said.

"You're welcome. How about we talk for a little while inside." Olivia answered.

"I'd like that."

They went in and sat on the bed. Olivia closed the door and they talked.

"When will you be going home?" Olivia wondered.

"Not for a month or so. Merlin's getting worse." Percival replied.

"Good. Not that Merlin's health is good but that you'll be here longer."

"Tell about your childhood. I've already told you mine."

"I would actually like to see if I was right about you being dangerous."

Percival smiled slightly as Olivia moved closer and kissed him. He kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other and started getting passionate. Percival unfastened Olivia's dress and started taking it off of her. Olivia gasped and started taking Percival's clothes off. When they were undressed, they laid down and got very passionate.

"I would really like to see you pregnant." Percival whispered.

"Then do it." Olivia gasped.

When Gwaine got back, he saw Arthur tending to Merlin.

"Is he any better?" Gwaine asked.

"A little. He woke up and was able to swallow some broth but is still vomiting." Arthur sighed. "Where's Percival?"

"I don't know. Last I saw, he left with Olivia."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. We'll know in the morning."

"Can you watch Merlin? I want to get some sleep."

"Sure."

Gwaine sat down while Arthur went to get some sleep.

It had been a few hours and Percival and Olivia were resting. Olivia looked down at Percival and smiled.

"I was right. You are very handsome and dangerous." Olivia whispered. Percival rolled them over so that he was on top of Olivia.

"How about now?" Percival panted.

"You are even more handsome and dangerous now."

"Good."

Olivia giggled as Percival tickled her.

"We need to keep quiet." Olivia moaned.

"No one can hear us unless they are at the door." Percival answered.

"Yes, but there are some people that would do anything to stop this from happening again."

"Then we don't let them stop us."

"I knew I loved your attitude."

Percival and Olivia kissed again. That morning, Percival woke and kissed Olivia's neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." Percival whispered as he felt Olivia wiggle.

"Good morning, handsome." Olivia moaned.

"Want lie here for a while or should we get up?"

"Lie here for a while."

After half an hour, Percival sighed.

"I should see the others. They'll most likely wonder where I am." Percival sighed. Olivia faced Percival and moved to lie down on him.

"Then let them wonder. I like this." Olivia moaned as she felt Percival rub her back.

"Anything for you."

They got passionate again. A few hours later, they got dressed. Olivia kissed Percival.

"I'll come visit you before bed." Olivia whispered.

"You could stay with me tonight?" Percival answered.

"Maybe."

Percival went to visit Merlin. He went in and saw the three talking.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" Percival asked as he pulled up a chair.

"My fever's almost gone. I'm dizzy and nauseated. I'm in a lot of pain and you look different." Merlin explained.

"Where were you last night?" Arthur wondered.

"With Olivia. I slept in this morning." Percival mumbled.

"You're lying. We went to your room this morning. You were not there."

"You were with Olivia all night making love, am I right?" Gwaine teased.

"No." Percival lied. The other three smiled.

"Looks like someone had a good night. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed. Staying up all night with a fevered Merlin is not fun."

"Sorry." Merlin apologized.

"You can't help it." Gwaine answered. He went to bed.

"The Elf king and I are having lunch together after discussing a peace treaty." Arthur sighed. "I should hurry or I'll be late."

Arthur left Percival and Merlin alone.

"I know what it's like." Merlin said.

"What?"Percival wondered.

"To fall in love with someone different from you. I fell in love with a druid girl who was cursed to kill at midnight. Even when I found out that didn't stop me from loving her."

"What happened?"

"She died. She turned into the bastet and Arthur had no choice but to kill her. I was able to get her to a lake before she died. We were going to run away. It still hurts thinking about it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Does Arthur know?"

"No. It stays between us."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

Olivia was cleaning her room when Zelda came in.

"You look very happy this morning." Zelda said.

"I am. I had a lot of fun last night." Olivia chuckled.

"I bet."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I saw that you were with Percival most of the feast. Were you with any other nice boys? Elf boys, perhaps?"

"No. Just Percival."

"Oh but he'll be leaving soon. Didn't you hear? Merlin is doing much better. They may be leaving within a couple of weeks."

"Really."

"Yes. The sooner the better. Their kind is much too different. They would never fit in with us and we could never fit in with them."

"Excuse me. I need to go do something."

Olivia left the room. She ran down a hall and ran into Gwaine.

"Where's Percival?" Olivia questioned.

"With Merlin. Why? Is something wrong?" Gwaine replied.

"No. I just need to talk to him."

Olivia ran to find Percival. Gwaine saw the smirk on Zelda's face. Gwaine went to find Arthur.

Merlin had just fallen asleep when Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Percival said. Olivia came in and closed the door.

"Is it true? You're leaving sooner?" Olivia wondered.

"What? No. Where did you hear that?"

"Mother. She said that Merlin was much better and that you would be leaving within a couple of weeks."

"We still have to wait for his leg to heal. Your mother is trying to cause war between us."

Percival went to Olivia and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Olivia grabbed his forearms and tried to calm her breathing.

"I should have known. I don't know why I wasn't thinking clearly. I should probably leave." Olivia panted.

"No. Stay till you have calmed down." Percival answered as he helped Olivia sit down.

Gwaine went into the council chamber and saw the Elf king and Arthur talking.

"Gwaine, what's wrong? Is it Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Different pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"It's Olivia. She ran into me in the hall. She was very upset and asking about Percival. When I told her where he was, she left. Then I saw Zelda. She's going to do something." Gwaine explained.

"Let's find them and see what it was about." The elf king said.

"Agreed." Arthur replied. They went to Merlin's chambers where Olivia and Percival were talking.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"What did your mother say to upset you?" The elf king questioned.

"She said that Percival and the others were leaving in a couple of weeks."

"Is something wrong, my child? You are not acting normal."

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"I will."

"You can rest in my room." Percival suggested.

"That will probably be safer." The elf king answered. Percival took Olivia to his room. Olivia laid down on his bed and was asleep within seconds. Percival went back to the room. He saw that everyone was talking. "I'm glad that my daughter has fallen in love with a man like you, Percival."

"Thank you. What are we going to do? If we let this continue, Olivia will get hurt."

"I have a feeling I know what Zelda will be planning next. She will do everything possible to make sure that all four of you are killed. Since Merlin is injured, she will go after him first."

"Then we'll protect him."

"I wish I could do something to stop her but I can't till she makes her move."

"You've done all you can." Arthur said. He went over to Merlin who was starting to wake up. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Some. I'm just going to go back to sleep." Merlin mumbled. He went back to sleep before Arthur could stop him.

"He didn't hear us."

"I should leave you to rest." The elf king suggested as he left the room. A week had past and Zelda still hadn't made her move. Olivia felt very strange and went to Gandalf. When she was done, she ran to fins Percival. She found him in his room reading.

"Percival, I have something important to tell you." Olivia panted.

"What is it?" Percival asked as he stood up and went to her.

"I'm with child."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful." Percival exclaimed as he picked Olivia up in his arms and kissed her.

"What's wonderful?" Arthur asked.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia answered.

"And I assume Percival is the father?"

"Yes."

Arthur went to Percival and shook his hand.

"Congratulations." Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur." Percival replied.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Merlin is awake and is not in a good mood."

Arthur left the room. Percival and Olivia talked. Arthur went into Merlin's room and saw Gwaine trying to calm Merlin. Arthur went to them and grabbed Merlin.

"'He doesn't have a fever but he's not in a good mood." Gwaine warned.

"Sounds like his head injury is bothering him. Get Gandalf." Arthur ordered. Gwaine left the room. Arthur was eventually able to calm Merlin down. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to get out of here." Merlin moaned.

"No. You have to stay in this bed."

"Can you leave the room for a moment? I have to do something."

"Are you sure you don't need help. You shouldn't be walking around."

"I just need to change my clothes. Please?"

"Ok."

Arthur left the room. Merlin got changed and used his magic to create a flame in his hand. Merlin sighed and laid down on the bed. He didn't know that Zelda had seen him use magic. Zelda smiled and walked away. When Arthur went back in, he saw that Merlin looked a lot better.

"You look better." Arthur said.

"I just need to do something." Merlin replied.

"Maybe we'll be able to get you out of bed in a few days."

"I hope so."

Then Gwaine came in with Gandalf. Gandalf checked Merlin over.

"He is doing much better. Soon he'll be able to get up and walk around with help." Gandalf replied.

"Good." Arthur replied. That night, Olivia was in bed resting when her mother came in with a knife. She saw that Olivia was sleeping and stabbed her. Olivia gasped and cried out in pain. Percival heard her and ran in. When he went in, he saw her bleeding. He went to her and put pressure on the wound and removed the knife.

"You.. You tried to kill my daughter. Guards." Zelda yelled coming out of the corner. Two guards came in and looked at Zelda. "Take him to the king. Someone get Gandalf."

Soon Percival was dragged in before the king, Zelda was beside the king. Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin stood to the side.

"Zelda, tell me what you saw." The king asked.

"I was walking to Olivia's room to talk to her. I heard her gasp and cry out in pain. When I ran in, I saw him pulled out the knife that he stabbed her with." Zelda lied.

"Percival, tell me what you saw."

"I was walking down the hall when I heard Olivia cry out in pain. I ran in and saw that she had been stabbed. I was removing the blade when Zelda came out and had me arrested." Percival explained.

"He's lying. He killed her and I bet he had orders to do it." Zelda exclaimed.

"Who would have ordered him?" The king wondered.

"Him."

Zelda pointed at Merlin.

"Why him? The boy is barely awake." The king questioned.

"I saw him perform magic." Zelda replied. "He made a flame appear in his hand."

"Sire, if you would permit me, I will use a crystal on your servant to see if Zelda is telling the truth. It will not hurt him."

"I will allow it." Arthur answered.

The Elf King brought out a crystal and went to Merlin. Merlin saw it and tried to get away but he felt drawn to it. Then he held out his hand and a flame appeared.

"See he has magic. He wants power." Zelda shouted.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Arthur asked as he lowered Merlin to the ground.

"I was born this way. I was in a bad mood because my magic was becoming overwhelming." Merlin answered.

"You had me leave the room so you could perform magic?"

"Yes. Ever since I was a child, I've had to use magic almost daily or I would become ill.I was only let it out. I didn't know that someone had seen me."

"We'll talk about this later."

Merlin looked at the ground and tried not to cry.

"This still doesn't prove anything, Zelda. It is obvious that the boy doesn't want power or Arthur would be dead." The Elf King warned.

"He could be trying to hide. He may be waiting to attack. They have to be killed. We have to destroy them." Zelda exclaimed. Then Gandalf came in with Olivia.

"Father, please do not kill them. They are innocent." Olivia said.

"Olivia, you should be resting."

"I cannot rest while my love suffers for a crime he did not commit."

"Tell us what you saw, Olivia." The Elf king suggested.

"I was resting when I heard my door open. I thought it was Percival until I felt a blade stab me. When I looked up, I saw her stabbing me. She hid in a corner when Percival came in. Percival came to me and tried to help me. Then mother had him arrested." Olivia explained.

"Olaf, you do not know if she's telling the truth. She lost a lot of blood." Zelda replied.

"Actually, she did not. Olivia brought it to my attention that you have been trying to keep her away from Percival. We knew that you were listening to us. Olivia had a sack f blood under her dress so that when you stabbed her, you would not actually harm her. Guards, arrest my wife." Olaf explained.

"What? You can't do this to me. What about the boy and his magic?"

"His king will deal with him. Take her to the cells."

Zelda was taken away. When she was gone, Percival got up and went to Olivia. The two kissed. Gwaine and Arthur went to them. Merlin still sat on the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks. Olaf saw how Merlin was reacting. He went to Arthur and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Sire, your brother needs to know the truth." Olaf replied. Arthur nodded and went to Merlin. Merlin saw his feet and looked up at Arthur.

"Looks like we have to have a very long talk." Arthur said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Different pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. We are sadly nearing the end of this story. I hope you all have liked it. This has been the first story mainly about Percival and I have enjoyed writing it.**

Merlin and Arthur had a very long talk. Gwaine was with them. Olivia and Percival were having dinner with Olaf. When they got to Merlin's chamber, they went in and the three looked up at them.

"We can leave if you want." Percival said.

"No. It's alright." Merlin answered. "I've actually finished."

"So you've only used magic for good? To save me?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I have done some pranks and stuff but nothing too harmful."

"I would love to see one." Gwaine teased.

"Be careful what you wish for. You may not like the prank he plays." Olivia warned. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Merlin, you've lied to me but I know why. It'll take time but I hope that soon magic will be legal in Camelot." Arthur sighed.

"Really?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes."

Merlin hugged Arthur. Arthur hugged back. When they pulled away, Merlin was crying again.

"You're such a girl." Arthur teased.

"Better a girl than a clotpole." Merlin replied. "Thank you, Arthur. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes, well, you're not free yet. Until then you will remain my servant."

"I don't care."

"Percival, since Olivia is pregnant, when will the two of you get married?" Gwaine asked.

"We haven't talked about..." Olivia tried to say.

"Tomorrow." Percival blurted out.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. That's if you'll marry me."

"Yes, of course I will."

Then two kissed.

"But what about us? You belong in Camelot. I belong here." Olivia said.

"We'll work that out." Percival replied.

"I'm going to go tell father."

Olivia ran out of the room. Percival went to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what Zelda did, Merlin." Percival said.

"It's not your fault." Merlin answered.

"Does he know about..."

"Yes, he does."

"Merlin, you should get some rest." Arthur warned. Merlin nodded and tried to sleep. Olivia saw her father and went to him.

"Father, I know it's last minute but Percival and I will be getting married tomorrow." Olivia said.

"That's wonderful. I will have everything prepared. You should be very happy." Olaf replied.

"I am but..."

"What?"

"He's a knight of Camelot. I'm a princess. Camelot is his home."

"Olivia, you should know the truth. Zelda is not your mother. Your mother died when you were little. Then Zelda came in with her lies and treachery. Your mother was a lady of Camelot."

"Did Zelda forbid you from telling me?"

"Yes."

"I think I want to go to Camelot. I know it means that you'll have no heir to the throne but..."

"I can manage. I want you to follow your heart wherever it may take you."

"Thank you, father."

The next day, Percival and Olivia got married. That night, the two were in their new room sleeping. Olivia was resting against the stack of pillows.

"Percival, I want to move to Camelot." Olivia said. Percival sat up and faced her.

"Are you sure? I was ready to live her with you." Percival answered.

"My real mother was a lady of Camelot. I want to find out who I am. I don't belong here anymore."

"Ok. We leave in one week."

"Good."

The two kissed and went to sleep. A few days later, a trial was held for Zelda. Percival pulled Olivia close to him.

"Zelda, you have lied and accused many people. For all the crimes you have committed, I have no choice but to sentence you to isolation. For the rest of your life, you will be isolated from the world. Take her to her new home." Olaf said.

"No, I will not allow you to do this to me." Zelda exclaimed. She uttered a spell. Arthur could hear Merlin take a deep breath. Then a ball of fire flew towards Olaf. Merlin held out and hand and it disappeared. "No. Who are you?"

"My name is Merlin but to the druids, I am known as Emrys." Merlin answered.

"No, I will destroy you."

Zelda used every spell she could but Merlin easily stopped them. He got closer and closer to Zelda. Then he made a cuff appear. He grabbed her hand put it on.

"It's time for this to end." Merlin warned.

"No. What have you done?" Zelda gasped.

"Putting an end to your treachery."

Merlin walked away. Zelda was taken away. Olivia went to her father and hugged him.

"She's not gone forever." Olivia warned.

"No, but she is for now. Thank you, Merlin." Olaf sighed. Merlin nodded. "When do you leave?"

"In a few days."

"At least we have a few days to spend together."

A few days later, they were in the courtyard. Olivia walked out with Olaf.

"You will be greatly missed, Olivia." Olaf sighed.

"We'll visit you when we can." Olivia answered.

"I know. You look so happy. I have never seen you as happy as this."

"Because now I have found someone to love and cherish."

Percival came over and shook Olaf's hand.

"Keep her safe." Olaf said.

"With my life." Percival replied. Olivia and Percival got on their horses and they left. They were almost near Camelot.

"Merlin, you never did so me any of your pranks." Gwaine stated.

"What did you say, Gwaine?" Merlin teased. When Gwaine opened his mouth, he sounded like a horse. Everyone laughed except Gwaine. When Merlin turned his voice back, Gwaine was not happy. Merlin made his horse go faster.

"Yeah, you'd better run."

Gwaine chased Merlin all the way to Camelot. When the others arrived, they saw Gwaine chasing MErlin who was laughing.

"Alright you two. Grow up for a minute." Arthur said. The two stopped. Olivia looked around with a smile on her face. Percival helped her off the horse.

"DO you like it?" Percival asked.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined. I love it." Olivia answered. Gwen came out of the castle and kissed Arthur. Merlin saw Gaius and hugged him. They explained what had happened. A few months later, they found out that Olaf had died in his sleep. Olivia grieved for his death. A couple of months later, Olivia gave birth to a boy. They named him Olaf after Olivia's father. Gwen and Arthur had their first child several months later. They named their daughter Ygraine after Arthur's father. A month later, magic was legal and Merlin became court warlock. Everyone was happy.

THE END

 **I hope you liked this story. FeralG3, I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it.**


End file.
